Dwayne Paine (Ferg94 wrestler)
Kyle Dwayne Parr, better known by his ring name Dwayne Paine is a professional wrestler best known for his work in Clash! Action Wrestling (earlier known as Action Zone Wrestling), though he has also wrestled for other promotions in the UK and the USA. Career Clash! Action Wrestling/Action Zone Wrestling (2013-present) Before the Universe Diary Info coming soon 2017 Season Dog Douglas and Dwayne Paine entered the AZW Tag Team Initiative Tournament but lost in the first round to Duke Davis and Brutus Collins on M1-W2 Wednesday. While Douglas made a number of appearances afterwards, Dwayne wasn't seen again until M2-W2 Wednesday in which he lost to Bryce Lars and was put through the announce table post-match, suffering a kayfabe injury (in reality, he was working dates for other promotions). Dwayne was entered into the 2017 AZW Grand Prix Tournament but was defeated in the first round by Craig Kelly. The next week, he challenged Bryce Lars to a best of 5 De-Restricted Battle (Extreme Rules) series, which Bryce accepted. The first match was at the Grand Prix special event, which Bryce won before putting Dwayne through the announce table again. On M4-W2 Wednesday Dwayne won the second match, then he won the third at Zero Restraint. On M5-W1 Wednesday Dwayne answered Kevin Rodgers' Live Championship open challenge but was unsuccessful. Bryce attacked him post-match but was forced to retreat by Rodgers. The next week Dwayne confronted Bryce and it was announced that their De-Restricted Battle series would now be for a shot at the AZW World Championship. On M5-W3 Wednesday Bryce defeated Dwayne in the fourth match in the series, with the score now at 2-2. On M5-W4 Wednesday Bryce defeated Dwayne again to win the series. At the Heights of Victory pre-show Duke Davis defeated Dwayne Paine. On M6-W2 Wednesday Dwayne defeated Quinn to qualify for a Triple Threat on M6-W3 Wednesday, which he won to become #1 Contender to the AZW World Championship. However, the match was changed to a Triple Threat with champion Michael "The Ace" Robinson and Quinn, who used his rematch clause to get into the match. Michael retained by stealing the pinfall after Dwayne hit Quinn with a Flip Stunner. On M7-W1 Wednesday Dwayne beat Quinn for a second time to become #1 Contender. The next week Dwayne accompanied Dog Douglas to a non-title match with "The Ace", which he lost. Dwayne prevented a post-match attack on Douglas. The week after, Dwayne defeated Code A.O.X. member Graham White but was attacked by him, Simon Curtis and Bryce Lars, the latter of which had just returned and allied himself with the Robinson Project. On M7-W4 Wednesday Dwayne, Dog Douglas and Azrael Sullivan defeated Code A.O.X. and Bryce Lars, with Azrael getting the pin on Simon. At Raise The Stakes, however, Dwayne lost to Michael and then he and Dog Douglas were attacked post-match with a chair and a top rope neckbreaker, kayfabe injuring both wrestlers. Dwayne returned at the 2017 Series End Special to stop Michael attacking also-returning Dog Douglas post-match and threatened to take the Clash-AW World Championship from The Ace. Other promotions Info coming soon In wrestling Finishing Moves * Dangerous Driver (Death Valley Driver) - 2009-present * Hurricanrana whip into a powerbomb (while teaming w/Dog Douglas) - 2013-present Signature Moves * Flip Stunner from the middle rope * Swanton Bomb * Drive-By Dropkick * Straightjacket Powerbomb * Fisherman Suplex * DDT, sometimes while the opponent is on the top rope * Brainbuster (at ringside) * Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker (often preceded by two clotheslines) * Multiple kicks ** Rolling Savate ** Spinning Back ** Dropkick *** To back, sometimes when running *** Running single leg *** In the corner vs. a standing or seated opponent or an opponent tied to the tree of woe *** Middle rope front dropkick ** Windmill, used to counter a blocked kick ** Diving Heel Nicknames * "Dangerous" (Clash-AW) * "The Dangerous One" (Clash-AW) Category:CAWs